Percy Jackson revenge of the anime and tokusatsu demigod
by HUNTER with bad grammar
Summary: What do you get when you take a betrayed son of the sea who is a secret toku and anime fan make him the son of chaos and give him two gadgets that can make any anime and toku weapon and armor real and send him back in time to when his adventure first started. Are you curios well read to find out.
1. restart

**Revenge of the anime and tokusatsu demigod**

 **What do you get when you take a betrayed son of the sea who is a secret toku and anime fan make him the son of chaos and give him two gadgets that can make any anime and toku weapon and armor real and send him back in time to when his adventure first started. Are you curios well read to find out.**

 **PS the first chapter might be a bit cliché and won't have much anime and toku references and weapons will start in chapter 2**

 **Also if you want to read it with pictures read it on Wattpad under my handle huntertr501**

 _ **Also update speed for stories and chapters depend on my muse**_

 **Chapter 1 restart**

Watching over the lake of camp half-blood was percy jackson trying to find the point in his life where it had all gone wrong.

It has been two months since the titan war and it didn't even take the fates a month to make his life miserable.

On a day like any other it had been quiet in camp the cabins where interacting with one another even the hunters of artemis where visiting the camp to recuperate from an exhausting hunt when it happened.

His father flashed into camp and introduced another demigod of his mike ocean a kid of about the same age as him with sand brown hair and moss green eyes who was apparently trained on Atlantis and was its new prince.

As he heard this there were only two things going through his mind the first was that if he remembered correctly the prince of Atlantis was triton his half-brother who was a full god so why replace him with a demigod.

And second mike was the same age as him so where was he during the war a second son of Poseidon would have been real helpful.

But then came the words that really twisted a knife in his back Poseidon proclaimed mike his favorite son and that he expected everyone to treat him with respect.

That had really hurt it made him feel like all the friends he lost and the accomplishments he made in his father's name didn't mean anything.

It even turned out his father had disowned him he wasn't even supposed to be able to use his water powers but the water still obeyed him as strongly as ever.

he was told that while his father was the lord of the sea the sea had a will of its own making it abundantly clear that the sea didn't appear to agree with the decision of his father to disown him after which percy fell on the floor laughing.

Unfortunately the camp seemed to have forgotten about him they started fawning over mike the only people that didn't ignore him where nico, clarise, chris, will, thalia, the stolls and lastly but certainly not least the hunters of artemis who had started seeing him as their unofficial brother and one of the only good males out there after hearing the stories of how he befriended their former lieutenant zoe nightshade who hated man and having fought alongside them during the war.

But what really stabbed a knife in his heart was that people started accusing him of things he didn't do and to make it all worse his girlfriend Annabeth was basically hanging of mikes arm as if it was a lifeline.

With a final sigh he decided to take a small walk to his and Annabeth's special spot maybe they could still save their relationship if they talked it out.

As he made his way there he couldn't help but notice all the cold glares he was receiving but at least it was tempered with the occasional friendly wave or smile of the people who were still loyal to him.

But as he arrived at their special spot on the pier he felt like someone just punched him in the gut there laying on the pier was his half-brother mike making out with his girlfriend no ex-girlfriend Annabeth.

Part of him wanted to hurt them but the logical part of his brain stopped it he decided on an alternative as he walked away he willed the water in the lake to make a big wave which it obeyed the last thing he heard before he got out of hearing range was the surprise screams and sputters of mike and Annabeth.

As he made his way towards his cabin he was making a plan for the foreseeable future while this revelation didn't hurt as much as he thought it would he still felt hurt and didn't want to end up taking it out on his friends.

Unfortunately he also couldn't go back to his mom she had asked him to stay away to keep the monsters away from her family and his baby half-sister and while he could partially understand it he was still her son so it hurt when she told him that.

As he made it inside his cabin he got an idea about how to feel better as a thank you from the minor gods for getting them cabins he had gotten a small apartment as a home away from home so he was gonna do what they sometimes do in the movies.

He was gonna go to his apartment he was first gonna buy a ton of ice cream and snacks and when he gets there order a pizza and he is gonna catch up on some tokusatsu specifically kamen rider and anime for a few days after which he would have a good training session and come back to camp as good as new.

As he made it to his cabin he packed his stuff and wrote a quick couple of letters to his friends and the hunters to explain why he was leaving and that he would be back in a few days with his address if they needed him for anything and that they could also send an iris message if needed.

After he laid some drachma on the letters and made a quick prayer to lord hermes for them to be delivered after he had left camp they vanished in a golden flash showing the job was accepted.

But something had taken the place of the letters a beer can with a note he picked it up and read it and couldn't help but smile it basically said that every Wednesday hermes and Apollo had a man's night out and have some drinks and it said he was welcome to tag along to get his head back in the game making him smile **(and for people who are gonna complain about legal drinking age I grew up in the Netherlands at a time where the legal drinking age was 16 which percy is in the book)**

With that done he made his way to the border of the camp only as soon as he stepped a foot over it he was blinded when a golden flash of light engulfed him.

 **(this transition to Olympus is brought to you by percy and his friends dancing the conga on the grave of mike)**

As the flash died down he saw that he had been transported to the middle of the Olympian council room but for some reason he was bound in chains.

''perseus jackson you have been brought before this council on the charge of treason for giving information to kronos during the war how do you plead'' boomed zeus.

All the charges did was confuse percy why would they think that wasn't it Athena who always ridiculed him about his flaw being his loyalty to his friends this had to be a mistake ''not guilty'' he pleaded

All zeus did was sneer ''you may say that demigod but we had proof delivered to us by mike ocean which implicates you for treason without a doubt'''.

Percy couldn't help but feel anger he was being set up by that no good poser for a crime he didn't commit but the more pressing issue how was he gonna get out of it.

''We shall now vote on the fate of perseus jackson I vote for death he is too powerful and could become a threat'' percy couldn't help but say in is head 'yeah your making me one yourself idiot'.

Then it was time for hera to vote ''I vote for death he was very disrespectful to me'' percy couldn't help but frown what did that have to do with anything.

Then it was time for Poseidon '' I vote for death I don't need a traitor in my family and besides I still have mike'' while the reason was understandable and even predictable with what he had done lately it still hurt to have his own father sentence him to death.

Then came hades who looked to be fuming at a big part of the council but he still gave him a reassuring nod ''I vote life he never treated nico any differently just because he was my son and he even respected me enough to get my throne back''.

After him came Hestia who gave him a warm smile to reassure him ''I vote for life he is loyal to us and has a heart of gold''.

After which came Dionysus who he expected to vote for his death but his plea made him look up in surprise ''he tried his dam hardest to save the life of my son during the war so I say let the lad live''.

While he admitted his mistake in the last vote this one he did know without a doubt '' I vote death the little bastard broke my daughters heart and I just don't like him'' no surprise their but he couldn't help but sneer if there was anyone who had their heartbroken it was him.

''I vote for death I never liked the punk'' came from Ares and it probably had nothing to do that he beat him at the age of twelve note the sarcasm.

''I vote death he got in the way of an adorable couple like mike and Annabeth'' was the vote of the resident harlot Aphrodite,

The came Hephaestus whose beard and hair where literally on fire ''I vote life he tried his dammed best to save Charlie and always treated my sons like they were his brothers after Tyson was made an honorary son of Hephaestus''.

''I vote death he doesn't eat enough cereal and hades likes him'' was the vote of Demeter.

''I vote life he saved artemis and he is just awesome'' came from Apollo.

''I vote for life he is the only male I have met in centuries who is worthy of respect'' came the words from artemis.

''I vote life he honored Luke and me and Apollo still have to take him drinking to get over that cheater'' came from hermes which was met with two thumbs up from Apollo.

''seeing as it is a tie I hereby use my right as king to double the value of my vote in case of a draw making the sentence death do you have any final words before the sentence is carried out'' stated zeus as he summoned his bolt.

Percy just sighed in resignation and was about to make his final statement when he heard the voice of his uncle in his head ''be ready nephew make whatever statement you wish but just before the bolt will hid you I will shadow travel to the underworld and take the steps to fool my brother there is someone important who wants to speak to you''.

Hearing this made him smirk so he decided to go out with a bang ''to the gods and goddesses who voted to keep me alive you all have my thanks and respect''.

''as for the gods who betrayed me I would like to remind you of something and leave you a final rant to remember me by till the end of times I want you to think about this for four years I have cleaned up your mess and played to your games and like a broken toy you discard me so the next time you have a rebellion helped by another ancient deity remember you probably brought it on yourself'' he said with a smirk.

And as he continued his smirk turned diabolic as he finally got the chance to imitate lancer from fate zero with his own twists on the words ''and as for my final rant I won't forgive you all of you monsters in gods skin who would trample on all the achievements I made in your names'' and out of nowhere his power spiked shocking the gods into numbness not sure what to do as he shouted the next bit'' may my blood taint your dreams and till the end of time let your life's be cursed and let all your endeavors end in end in disaster and despair'' zeus had had enough and hurled his bolt but not fast enough to stop him from finishing with a smirk ''and when you fall into Tartarus remember the rage of perseus jackson!''.

And just before he was hit he felt the distinct chill of shadow travel take him away.

 **(underworld)**

As he appeared in the underworld he saw that he was close to the palace of hades knowing that he should meet the important person that his uncle said wanted to talk to him he decided to make his way to it.

As he saw hades palace from the distance he saw the seven gods who had voted to let him live and his friends from camp waiting for him.

''PERCY'' they shouted in happiness as they bomb rushed him embracing him and making sure he was okay with thalia embracing him a bit longer than the others making him feel strangely warm inside.

The first to walk up to me after my friends made sure I was okay was my uncle hades ''good performance nephew very entertaining especially my little brothers face afterwards'' he said with an amused smile.

Before percy could say anything apollo appeared beside him and put and arm around his shoulder ''amusing that was amazing using lancers speech its decided you me and herm are gonna drink and bench watch some anime and actually why did you never tell anyone you watched anime I had to learn it now as a pleasant surprise''.

''with how strong where supposed to be I was embarrassed to admit it I thought they would just start calling me a dork again like everyone else who finds out'' he admitted with a small blush while the others gained a small frown hearing that percy was bullied.

All apollo did was laugh before he continued '' dude every one of the Olympians watch anime even the demigods do it'' he said with a smirk as everyone even the demigods nodded along before he pointed to Hephaestus.

''heph over there is a big fate stay night fan because of the weapons and because emiya was based on one of his children'' he finished as Hephaestus chuckled and nodded ''good lancer impression by the way'' he said with a smile before apollo pointed at hermes.

'' herm is addicted to naruto due to the blonde goofballs prankster nature'' which was confirmed by two thumbs up from said prankster.

''even uncle hades loves anime he has been really getting into Tokyo ghoul lately'' hades chuckled before he answered ''what can I say they sometimes have good ideas for the fields of punishment''.

''hell even arty loves anime she has been addicted to claymore for years so much so that we had to stop her from trying to create one'' he ended with a smirk while the cheeks of artemis turned golden.

''shut up you big ball of gas!'' she screamed embarrassed which was really out of character for her.

''even I'm addicted to anime ever since I first watched black lagoon hell I'm even addicted to Japanese tokusatsu and from seeing that smirk so do you so where are you at with ex-aid'' he said with a smirk.

''I haven't been able to watch further than till parado gets perfect knockout because of how busy I have been'' he said with a small smile. (for the record I'm much further this is story wise)

It made him smile knowing that he wasn't the only demigod that enjoyed those series as some of the others nodded along before percy got back on track.

''not that I'm ungrateful for the little confidence boost but why was I saved you know zeus will throw a bitch fit when he finds out'' he asked sounding unsure of why he was brought her.

All hades did was smile ''he can eat his bolt for all I care there is someone much more powerful who wants to meet you'' making all the demigods laugh at the first part until they heard the last part making them nervous.

''who?'' he asked unsure.

''that would be us ''said a man who walked out of a crack with another woman yes you read it wright an actual crack from gaim and who they were had everyone who watched the show have their yaws on the floor.

Which where apollo, hermes, Hephaestus, artemis, percy, nico, will and thalia.

The man had blonde hair one red eye and one black in which it almost looked like it housed a small galaxy and samurai like armor with a white cape this was kouta kazuraba kamen rider gaim.

While the second was a blonde woman with the same eyes wearing a white dress who they recognized as mai takatsukasa the woman from the beginning and also a character from kamen rider gaim.

As he saw the looks on some of their faces he smiled while the woman giggled ''it looks like some of you watched our origins story allow me to introduce myself when I was alive I went by the name kouta kazuraba also known as kamen rider gaim but I haven't used that name in eons most people just call me chaos the primordial creator''.

''my name is mai takatsukasa and like kouta I haven't used that name in eons most people these days call me order the wife of chaos and the woman of the beginning'' she said with a smile.

The only thing everyone could do was nod what do you expect if you find out that a tv show character is actually the creator of all except for percy who had another famous case of his motormouth acting up.

''ok nice to meet you'' he said with a straight face and caused a unified facepalm to happen to everyone that was there and a round of laughter from the two primordial gods who just introduced themselves.

''finally someone who doesn't immediately bow and grovel at our feet'' he said through his laughter before he continued laughing while the others gaped at that reaction.

After a couple of minutes of everyone calming down and getting their minds back percy asked what everyone wanted to know.

''I don't want to sound rude but if you are a primordial then why are you in a tv show and better yet why did you want to save me'' he asked with everyone nodding along wanting to know the same thing.

''oh that we just allow certain people to see other worlds and nine out of ten times they make tv shows out of it same here'' making everyone nod in understanding hell if they had that they would do the same.

''and as for why we had you saved it's because I have a proposition for you I have watched the gods lately and to say I'm disappointed would be like saying female riders have a bad track record of the surviving the seasons there in''.

That comment made percy shutter as far as he knew that was a big understatement female riders where currently 3 surviving out of 12 with two new ones being unknown if they survive till the end who he had his fingers crossed for.

''they do nothing to help it or the people on it the exception being the ones present here so I want to send you back in time to when you first started your adventures I want you to destroy Olympus and rebuilt it with you as its new king with a new council of your choosing'' he finished with a serious look.

''but wat about the ones here wont they lose their thrones as well if I do this''.

''no you see I have some primordials on my council who are tired and think it's about time to rest and eventually fade which is why the gods and goddesses in this room will be elevated to primordials to refill my council while you and the new council take over here'' he ended with a smile.

''however you will not be doing it as a son of Poseidon but a son of chaos and order together with the people you consider friends old and new dead or alive who will keep their memories of the future only the people who betrayed you won't remember you'' he said making everyone gape at the information.

''but won't that make me a god making it so I can't interfere'' he asked.

Kouta immediately shook his head ''normally yes however we make our demigods different to others we combine our essences and place it in the womb of a mortal making it so your still a demigod''.

''so tell me percy jackson what do you choose'' he asked looking percy straight into the eyes.

''while it is very tempting I have a quick question''.

All kouta did was smile ''sure ask away''.

''ok I had a few friends who joined kronos during the first war like luke, frank and silena will they remember everything'' he asked making kouta smile at his loyalty to his friends.

''well considering you forgave them and they in their final moments redeemed themselves yes they will remember but since they remember you they won't be the traitors and spy that will be someone else this time around'' he said making you nod in understanding.

''any more questions'' kouta asked but he shook his head ''no I accept'' percy said making both mai and kouta smile.

''good repeat after me I perseus jackson renounce all my ties be they spiritual or by blood to Poseidon and sally jackson and I accept chaos and order as my full blooded parents''.

Just as he was about to say the chant they were interrupted ''hold up''.

Walking up to them was another character everyone was familiar with he had brown hair and was wearing the usual team baron get up which consisted of black dress shoes a black dress pants with grey stripes a button up shirt with a grey button up vest with an open red and black long coat.

This was kamen rider baron kaito kumon.

''kaito what are you doing here'' kouta asked surprised with a bit of suspicion.

''I heard your finally taking actions against the Olympians and how your planning to do it so I thought I should throw my own power in the mix by making the mother of the kid my last legacy who died around the time he was born making it he will have the power of all three of us that's if he is strong at least'' he said with a smirk as he walked up to percy and went to eye level with him.

''so what do you say kid are you strong''.

''yeah I think so'' he said not sure how to respond without sounding arrogant.

Quickly kaito tried to punch percy but percy on pure reflex caught the fist making kaito smirk.

''strong is not something you think you are you either are or aren't'' he then got his fist back and tapped it where Percy's heart was ''and it looks like you are strong''.

Kaito said as he stood back up and went to stand back with kouta and mai who both send him a disapproving frown making him chuckle at the both of them acting like protective parents already.

Knowing that he had gotten the approval percy repeated the chant but as he did he instantly felt like his body was being ripped apart while being burned from the inside as he was enveloped by three different color auras red, orange and yellow.

But as it was done he felt stronger than ever but it wasn't over kouta nodded to the other gods who raised their hands encasing him in a their auras until that eventually receded into his own body.

When it was over he felt as if he could take on kronos and win kouta or dad now summoned a mirror for him to look at.

My hair now was still black but was now in the same style as kaito but the tips of my hair gained different colors gold, silver, purple, green, bronze, white and black but for the black streak you would really have to squint for the darker shade of black all in the tips of my hairstyle which I guessed represented the blessings of the Olympians who were here.

 **(gold = apollo silver = artemis purple = Dionysus green = Hestia bronze = Hephaestus white = hermes black = hades)**

while my eyes had changed the most gone where the see green eyes they were now black with dozens of specks of silver in them similar to the night sky.

His facial features also became more defined while my muscles also became more defined not bulky like a body builder but lean and compact muscles like a runner or a swimmer.

''now before I send you back in time I want to give some of you something will thalia and artemis also step forward please'' dad said as both mentioned stepped forward.

''first for you my son I have these gloves that you can use to summon any anime and toku weapon and '' he said handing a pair of black fingerless gloves with a gem in the palm.

''The second thing is knowing you want to mess with them I have this prepared for you'' he said handing over a purple deck case with a golden cobra on it making him have to stop himself from fanboying for going to become kamen rider ouja.

He quickly opened the case and looked through the cards and saw that they were all there but only had the cards related to venosnaker.

He immediately looked up as he heard his new dad mom and uncle chuckle ''while I'm making some things easier for you I'm not gonna make it that easy if you want to complete genocider and make a complete rider team you are gonna have to find the other deck users to get them and either vent them or get them to join you'' he said with a smirk making you nod in understanding.

''for you thalia grace I have two presents first when your father finds out your siding with percy he will likely disown you so when that happens you will immediately be adopted by uranes primordial of the sky giving you a boost in the powers you have already'' he said making thalia smile at not having to be related to the drama king anymore.

''and second I give you this deck so you can fight alongside my son and to even the sides a bit when it comes to riders'' he said as he handed thalia a black deck case with a golden bat on the front making her nod in thanks as she looked from the deck to percy in determination.

''and lastly while this is not for you I would like you to give this to everyone's favorite lieutenant with the message you will find your advent beast when the time is wright'' he said making artemis widen her eyes in understanding at that zoe will live while also nodding her head in understanding as she was handed a blank advent deck.

''I will now send everyone but percy to their rooms and the next time you wake up you will be back in the past'' mai said finding it time to get this show on the road.

''Wait can I privately talk with percy for a few minutes'' thalia suddenly announced making mai nod her head in understanding while sending the rest to their rooms while percy and thalia went for a walk until they ended up near the Styx which reminds me that I will have to check if I still have the curse when I get back.

''I need to tell you something/what did you want to talk about'' you both asked at the same time making both of them blush in embarrassment.

''I'm sorry you wanted to say'' he said gesturing to thalia.

''well wat I wanted to say was that I maybe that I-I'' she started trying to get out of her words until she shook her head.

''screw it leap in head first'' she said as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss he went wide eyed and didn't know how to respond.

Part of him was still hurt by the cheating bitch but yet this felt right like this was how it should have been and just as she was about to pull away he regained his senses and kissed her back starting a few minute long make out session until both pulled away with flushed cheeks.

''okay so what I wanted to say was I love you I did ever since you rescued me from my tree but you seemed to like Annabeth so I backed off'' she said trying to hide her blush something she would deny ever having.

''You know when I saw anna bitch and mike kiss it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would but that's when I realized that I didn't love her it was just a crush but yet when you kissed me it just felt wright'' he said with a blush of his own.

Just as they were about to lean back in for another kiss there was a small pink explosion with a game clear jingle as what only could be described as a cupid showed up.

As he saw it was Eros he inwardly groaned rumors around camp where that he was the primordial male Aphrodite and there was a big chance he was mind reading because he immediately frowned.

''would you mind not comparing me to that insult of a love deity Aphrodite'' he said sounding insulted making us both apologize as he smiled softly.

''ah don't worry about it people usually make that mistake a rumor the harlot started for interfering in her plans to ruin a relationship a few times'' he said waving it off as nothing.

''but be at ease I am nothing like her unlike her I guide people to their soul mate or mates create a bond between them that makes the relationship easier by enhancing the traits you like about each other and make you more forgiving towards the others flaws and you younger brother have just found one of yours congratulations'' he said throwing a hand of confetti over us as we gaped at what he said.

''hold up one of you mean there are gonna be more'' thalia said sounding unsure and a bit insulted.

''yep six in total but I don't understand what your acting insulted for I have seen your eyes wonder perseus and even the female form more than ones thoroughly'' he said with a smirk as thalia gained a blush at being found out.

''ok so maybe it won't be so bad for me but what will the others you have in mind think of this'' she said sounding unsure.

''dear thalia would any deity of love who is worth anything Aphrodite doesn't count set you up for heartbreak''. He said nodding proudly to himself as if he just solved the biggest mystery of the universe then again considering who our parents are that isn't even that bad of a guess.

Making both of us nod in understanding ''also as a present from your new and awesome big brother here is an extra every time when it's the best time to tell the other girl about the bond I will make them light up pink'' he said before he flashed away in another flash of pink.

Making both of us stare at the spot in silence trying to wrap our heads around what Eros just told us.

''I'm sorry about you having to deal with this'' he said guiltily making thalia look at him in surprise and then frown.

''okay first thing where gonna do in the new timeline is working on that everything is my fault mentality of yours besides he said it himself he won't set us up for heartbreak so let's just see where it goes'' she said trying to cheer percy up which worked because he gave her a smile that actually made her blush.

''thanks thals lets go back to the others to start our new live'' percy said with a smile.

As we approached the place where mom and dad where waiting mom was the first to see us as her red eye flashed making her smile as she only said one word ''eros'' making both of us nod as she smiled at us and send thalia away as I followed her to dad and uncle kaito.

As they saw us I saw that uncle kaito had already left while was still waiting for us ''when our ride gets here he will bring us to the appropriate time where I will put your essence in that times body and then I will change the world around it to fit our purposes but first we have to wait for our ride he should be here any second'' he said with a smile.

And he wasn't wrong because a couple of seconds later a big train showed up that any toku fan could easily recognize as the denliner .

As it stopped we were greeted by a big red oni ''yo kouta so this is your new brat well get on board and we should be in the past shortly'' he said as he got back in and we got a separate cabin for ourselves.

Just as I sat down I was greeted by a woman wearing a white uniform and holding a tray of coffee mugs ''welcome to the denliner we heard what happened to you so I brought you a cup of coffee please enjoy'' she said as she walked away after setting the cup in front of me.

As I looked into it I couldn't help but smile because the coffee foam was mostly purple with a brown cobra as he drank the cup he could feel himself fully relax until after ten minutes of driving he dose of knowing that the next time he would wake up it would be the start of a new adventure.

 _ **And done hoped you liked it now I have a few announcement first the harem the characters for the percy jackson world are already chosen they are = thalia grace – piper mclean – zoe nightshade.**_

 _ **while for the final three I want someone for the worlds they are gonna visit one per world with the first world being**_

 _ **world 1 = rwby  
world 2 = ?  
world 3= ?  
**_

_**so let me know the world and the harem member and what ryuki rider they should be PS femme, zolda, ouja, knight and ryuki are already taken until next time goodbye also if you want to see this story with pictures read it on my Wattpad account handle name = huntertr501**_


	2. a fury a snke and a dragon

_**Revenge of the anime and toku demigod**_

 _ **And I'm back with the second chapter percy is now gonna officially be back in the past and he is gonna have fun this time around and use his advent deck for the first time without further ado let's start.**_

 _ **also I can't do worlds from anime I haven't seen so unfortunately no dragonball but since their destroying Olympus I agree with something one of my reviewers**_ _ **said considering they are destroying Olympus the girls should either be villains or grey and have a good reason to join**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Also please tell me which rider you want them to be but remember ryuga/ouja/knight/scissor are** **taken**_

 _ **so the remaining choices are**_

 _ **raia/gai/tiger/imperer/verde/ryuki/alternative/femme/zolda/odin**_

 _ **Chosen requested girls poll will be up near the end of the quest**_

 _ **(RWBY)  
winter schnee – yang – cinder fall – raven branwan – Pyrrha nikos**_

 _ **Undecided world poll will be up when they enter the world of rwby**_

 _ **akame ga kill  
requested girls = esdeath**_

 _ **Fairy tail  
requested girls = fem zeref – fem acnologia – irene belserion**_

 _ **Highschool dxd  
requested girls = akeno – rossweisse – irina – kuroka**_

 _ **Rosario vampire  
requested girls = moka**_

 _ **And one final thing I removed piper from the harem and would like to ask my readers to select one goddess from percy jackson for him to hook up with or you can choose for one world to have two people picked.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 a fury a snake and a dragon.**_

Percy shot awake from his sleep and franticly looked around until he put his head in his hand as he sorted both his old memories from the previous time line and the new memories from this time line as he let a smirk grace his face it worked he was back.

As you looked around your room you frowned the room is divided in half with the other half belonging to mike making you contemplate strangling him in his sleep and safe you the trouble later on but before you can continue that line of thought you heard the soothing voice of your father.

''I'm sorry son but this was one of the few conditions to allow you to be send back in time mike has now taken your place as the son of Poseidon and sally jackson while you live here because your passed away mortal mother was sally best friend but remember you have to let him live for now just think of it as entertainment for yourself but remember the deal you are to annoy and anger the gods as much as possible until our army invades after they are weakened by kronos''.

''also one last thing you are no longer percy jackson and since we couldn't let you use our former mortal names because in that world we gave apollo the rights to kamen rider you are now perseus kawakami like the mother you grew inside of and gave birth to you momoyo kawakami a fighter who loved fighting strong opponents we also gave you the ability to change into your 16 year old form''.

You took a couple of deep breaths and nodded your head in understanding after which you smirked at the thought of humiliating mike and truly having lost all ties to the traitors.

you took one deep breath and got out of bed and decided to get dressed after all you couldn't be late to school on the first day after the break for your trip to the museum.

As you opened your closet you couldn't help but let a true happy smile come to your face it was full with cosplay cloths that could be worn in real life and still look normal.

However there was one outfit that your eye fell on smiling you decided to put it on as a little tribute to your new parents and uncle.

As you were done dressing yourself you were now wearing black sneakers blue jeans a red shirt with the team gaim logo and the usual team baron coat hanging over your shoulders that for some reason just felt wright while also putting on the gloves your dad gave you that allowed you to make any anime weapon real.

As you looked into your mirror after you styled your hair you quickly shifted into your 16 year old form which to your surprise with that particular hairstyle looked like tetsuya shiba from irregular at magic high school making you smirk before you switched back to your younger form.

As you walked away from the mirror you couldn't help but smirk at the mechanical cobra you saw on the other side of the mirror.

As you got your wallet and put it in your pocket you saw a photo laying next to it.

The photo was of a woman with black hair and red eyes with a noticeable baby bump however it also made you smirk that it turned out you subconsciously copied your late mothers fashion sense when it came to jackets.

As you picked it up and turned it around you couldn't help but let a small smile cross your lips at the message on the back _'no matter the hardships you face stay strong my little warrior with love your mother momoyo kawakami'._

As you read this you suddenly remember all the times she visited you in your dreams and taught you how to fight making you smile as you put the photo in your pocket.

''percy breakfast can you wake up mike and come down'' you heard the voice of your former mother from down the hall.

You looked at mike and gained an evil smirk ''sure aunt sally!'' you called back before you walked over to him and put your hand on his head as small quantities of electricity was absorbed from mike into your hand a nice little ability that came from your glove as you channeled the power to control electricity like misaka from railgun.

You had taken his bio electricity something your body needed to fully function while you didn't take enough to kill him it was enough to make him tired and sluggish for the rest of the day and considering what was gonna happen in a few hours ''have a pleasant day little man have fun with miss dodds'' you said with an evil smirk.

You walked out of your room and saw both sally and gabe sitting at the table eating breakfast making you hide a look of disgust at the bald walrus.

not wanting to spent anytime near him you quickly grabbed a slice of toast and turned around to head to the door ''aren't you joining us for breakfast percy'' sally asked.

''no I want to unpack before we go on the field trip to the museum so I'm leaving a bit early too drop off my stuff at my dorm'' you said with a fake smile.

''ok but did you at least wake up mike'' she asked.

''I shook him until he started mumbling so I think so'' you answered with an unseen smirk as you grabbed your suitcase.

''alright got to go see you during summer'' you said as you walked out of the door.

 **(scene change)**

As I was now sitting in the back of the bus with some of the other kids of my school I couldn't help but contemplate how different my life was now compared to the first time around.

In my first life I was the loser and outcast the target of all the bullies but this time that was mike who was now friends with grover who probably like with him was trying to get his searchers license through mike with both of them sitting in the front because mike was late making you smirk at that you got him an detention and that he tripped as he got into the bus.

He on the other hand was now one of the most popular kids in school who everyone wanted to befriend and in case of the girls all wanted to date him but it turned out even if he wasn't in this body yet he could still feel his soul bond to thalia making him almost always reject their advances with a kind and polite sorry I'm seeing someone and keep it at that even when mike and sally would try to ask him who he would just smile and walk away.

The boys however didn't like him rejecting everyone while making himself look better by being all kind even when he rejected someone which ended in them trying to beat him up but considering he was trained by his mother who was known as the goddess of battle for her strength in his dreams it was like an ant trying to kill a tiger not happening this emotional distance from the girls and being able to beat the boys without them touching him gained him a new nickname in school the untouchable king.

As we arrived in the museum we all went inside with mister brunner or chiron while laughing as mike fell a couple of times due to what he did this morning.

As we neared the stele where my adventure started I couldn't help but let a small smile cross my lips my fun was about to begin.

'' mr jackson could you please tell me what this picture represents'' he asked mike while percy was looking into his eyes trying to see if he recognized him.

''I don't know sir'' mike answered meekly while the people around him laughed silently.

''How about you mr kawakami'' he asked with a smile.

All he did was smile and answer the question feeling glad he wouldn't be seen as an idiot again ''that is kronos eating his kids rea hid baby zeus and gave him a rock to eat years later zeus tricked his father into barfing up his siblings which resulted in a long war that ended up with the Olympians wining'' part of him wanted to say something more insulting but hades and Hestia where involved so it got a pass.

''indeed full credit mr kawakami'' chiron said with a smile.

''like where ever going to need it'' mike muttered hard enough for chiron to hear.

''and why mr kawakami as mr jackson put it is this stuff important to learn'' he said making mike go red in embarrassment while the rest of the class laughed.

''while I don't have a definitive answer I would say its because of the saying history repeats itself which is why people need to learn from the past or else history keeps repeating itself like an eternal waltz with the returning three beats of war peace and revolution'' percy said with a small smirk while chiron looked like he just had a bucket of ice water dropped on him while the guys where gaping and the girls having hearts in their eyes from the answer. **(small quiz who knows where the waltz quote is from hint it's a series with mechs)**

''yes I see on that pleasant note miss dodds would you please lead the others outside for lunch'' while miss dodds or Alecto as he knew her quickly shot him a smirk and a nod for the answer making him know she was on his side.

As we were let outside I choose to sit near a three with a perfect view on mike so I could see when my plan could start.

I saw mike talk with grover until like last time Nancy bobofit came over and dumped her lunch into grovers lap.

But what happened next made me laugh at how pathetic it was when it happened with him the water had grabbed her and dragged her into the fountain while with mike it just weakly splashed her his control over water was pathetic.

Just like last time miss dodds showed up and after making sure Nancy was okay dragged mike off to question him about the lightning bolt which was your time to put up a little show after changing into your 16 year old form where no one could see you.

You quickly found the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror while holding your advent deck in front of it making your belt appear on your waist.

''HENSHIN'' you said for shits and giggles and hey even you where allowed to be a fanboy every now and then and enjoy it as the normal purple ouja armor appeared on you as you quickly stepped into the mirror.

Percy quickly made his way through the mirror world to where he knew Alecto would lead mike and as soon as she entered the room she gave a little nod my way making me know she would play along with whatever I had planned.

''You have been making a lot of trouble for us I'm giving you one chance where is the lightning bolt'' Alecto said with a glare which made mike tremble a little.

''well'' she said sounding annoyed ''I don't know what you mean mam'' he said trying to be respectful.

''your time is up'' she said ominously as her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals and her fingers turned in to sharp talons while her jacket melted into large leathery wings.

And then was the moment that he had been waiting for happened as chiron rolled in but what he had in his hand made him rage inside.

In his hand was riptide his sword that he got from zoe that fake little bastard wasn't even worthy to wipe the blood of the blade he knew he had to get the sword back hell maybe he would give it back to zoe where it belonged.

''what ho mike'' he yelled as he threw the pen at mike.

Mike quickly grabbed the pen as it turned into percy trusty sword while chiron wheeled out of the exhibit to manipulate the mist already believing Alecto was gonna die he honestly didn't understand the trust chiron put into mike but this worked out in his favor because no matter what mike would say chiron would ignore it to keep the mist illusion active it was time for his debut.

He quickly grabbed a card form his deck that allowed him to manipulate the mist himself and opened his staff as he put it in and closed it again.

'' _ **ILLUSION MIST VENT''**_

And with that he walked out of the mirror.

''well if it isn't my lucky day one of hades personal monsters and a child of one of them this should give me a nice power boost'' you said with an impromptu ouja neck roll.

''who are you do not interfere with the orders of lord hades'' Alecto said with a glare even if she was fighting to keep the grin of her face.

''well it looks like we have the first one to be devoured'' percy said as he put another card in his staff.

'' _ **SWORD VENT''**_ he immediately grabbed a golden snake tail like sword as he got into position.

Alecto flew at him as he dodged her and got in a slash across her back making her fly into a statue from the force of the swing making the statue crumble with one piece falling on top of her and breaking her wing.

Just as she got up percy kicked her down again ''come on is that all you got'' he said as he kicked her away ''what a drag and here I thought you might be able to entertain me'' he said before he looked at mike ''maybe the boy can give me more of a challenge'' percy said as he started walking towards a shivering mike.

''don't you dare turn your back at me!'' Alecto screamed as she threw her whip at percy back only for him to slide another card into his staff.

'' _ **ADVENT''**_

The staff resounded as the purple cobra that was his advent beast blocked the whip and glared at the fury with intimidating yellow eyes ''it seems you want to die first very well I will oblige you and kill you now'' percy said as he slotted a new card into his staff.

'' _ **FINAL VENT''**_

The staff resounded as percy took a sprint towards Alecto with venosnaker close behind him and jumped into the air with a backflip after which venosnaker launched him towards Alecto where he his her with multiple kicks that launched her away and back into the ruble where she exploded.

The only thing remaining of her was a shining orb of light ''you did well partner so bon a petite'' percy said with a smirk that was unseen behind his helmet as venosnaker slithered over and ate the orb of light while mike was scared first his teacher tried to kill him and then this guy showed up and killed her with his big snake that just ate her soul.

Was what mike saw which was all an illusion from the illusion mist vent in reality everything after percy summoned venosnaker was fake with Alecto sitting on the top of a statue enjoying the show as percy turned towards mike together with venosnaker.

''and then there was one so what are you gonna do little hero are you gonna be a good boy and die or will you make it interesting for me and fight'' percy said hoping he would fight o he could beat him up.

''Aaaaaaaah'' mike screamed as he attacked but what happened next gave everyone a WTF face yes even the advent beast.

Venosnaker angrily hissed at him making him stop in mid stride and run away only for his little bio electricity problem to happen again and slip landing straight with his head on the edge of an exhibit knocking himself out.

''and Poseidon disowned you for him why again'' Alecto asked being baffled at the sea gods stupidity while percy just shrugged and retrieved zoe sword back in pen form and put it away for later.

Just as percy was about to answer her he grabbed his head in pain as he heard a high pitched noise that he recognized all to well a mirror noise the sign that a mirror monster was about to attack.

As he looked around he saw in the roof mirror a big spider monster prowling on the roof making him know that he probably had to fight it.

''Alecto as far as they know you are defeated so please return to the underworld I have something to handle'' percy said as he walked into the mirror to hunt down the mirror monster.

As soon as he entered the mirror he had obtained a ride shouter a special bike that everyone with an advent beast could use and summon.

As he shot out of the mirror into the mirror world he immediately went full throttle racing towards where the spider monster was who was now at ground level and seemed to be eyeing some of the students but just as he was about to grab one of the students percy rammed him with his bike launching him slightly back and also got his attention.

The spider tried to swipe at him but percy immediately jumped up and onto the spiders back where he starting slashing and bashing at the monster to wear it down only for the monster to grab percy and flip him to his front where it started beating on percy making sparks fly of his armor until it threw him off of it back onto the ground.

As soon as percy landed on the ground the spider started shooting needles at him which had him running all to simply dodge only for him to be punched of a building by the monster as he jumped to dodge on of the needles making him drop from the museum roof to back near the courtyard fountain.

Percy quickly got up as the spider walked down past the building while still firing needles at him making him have to dodge with both running and by deflecting with his sword.

Percy tried to jump over the monster to get in his blind spot but the spider would have nothing of it he fired a metal web that wrapped around percy before slamming him in front of the fountain completely restraining his movements.

As percy tried to struggle himself out of the web the monster fully jumped on the ground and looked towards him before he fired three needles at him to finish him off.

This was it percy thought fully expecting to die only for him to be safe a black dragon themed warrior with red eyes jumped in front of him and slashed away the needles saving him while percy could only gape at who saved him the one that saved him was wearing a female version of the kamen rider ryuga armor.

''who are you'' percy asked out loud as he saw dragblacker coil around her while she pulled out an card and put it in her black dragon gauntlet.

'' _ **SWORD VENT''**_

Resounded from the gauntlet as a black saber that resembled her dragon tail landed in her hand.

However he didn't get an answer as she took a sprint at the spider while swiping away all the needles that where being shot at her until she jumped and landed on the leg of the spider making her able to get two good slashes in before the monster knocked her aside which didn't fully work as she landed back on her feet.

As she landed she pulled out another card and put it into her gauntlet.

'' _ **FINAL VENT''**_

The gauntlet resounded as her dragon coiled around her making her levitate into the air while she assumed a kicking position after which her dragon fired a blast of black flames launching her towards the monster which she went right through making it explode and form into an orb of light which the black dragon devoured.

As she was done with the monster she walked over to you and cut you loose ''thanks for the help''.

''don't mention their no way I could ever leave you like that'' the voice said sounding familiar to you but you couldn't place it.

But just as she was walking away you saw it a pink flash which was the sign from eros that she was one of his soulmates ''please wait who are you'' percy asked as she stopped and turn around.

''I'm sorry my love but I'm not aloud to tell you yet but you don't need to wait for long to find out but please when I get to your class play along'' she said as she quickly walked into a mirror back into the new world making you sigh but accept it as percy quickly went back to where he entered the mirror world deactivated his armor and went back to his eleven year old form after which he went back to the courtyard and sat near the tree where he sat before mike was called away.

And it turned out that he had perfect timing because two minutes later mike walked out looking confused with a huge bump on his head when Nancy bobofit saw him ''I hope mrs Kerr whipped your buts''

''who mike asked confused.

''Our teacher duh''

All mike did was blink in surprise as Nancy walked away until he walked to grover probably planning to ask him the same question only to receive a simple ''who'' from grover but like last time he paused before saying it while his ears turned pink showing he was lying.

''dud not funny'' mike said as thunder boomed overhead making grover look up nervously.

Shaking his head mike walked over to chiron ''ah mike you are here I presume to return my pen'' he said with a smile.

''sir I lost it when I fought mrs dodds'' percy said which made chiron squeeze his hand one of the tells he found when he was lying.

''who'' he asked quickly falling back into character to keep the mist illusion while percy smirked as he felt riptide in his pocket.

''you know the other chaperone teacher'' mike asked while chiron put on an what percy had to admit was a good act.

''mike there is no mrs dodds on this trip nor any teacher in our school with that name'' he said.

All mike could do was shake his head and walk away giving up on asking making percy smirk while he relaxed against the tree while trying to place the voice but he just couldn't he knew the voice from somewhere but there was something different about it.

 _ **(next day in class)**_

Percy was seated in the back of the class while an empty desk was put next to his for a new last minute transfer student we would get which percy knew was the mysterious ryuga and one of his soulmates.

As mr brunner walked In he couldn't help but drop his jaw for a second in shock which made the girl behind mr brunner smirk as she saw the reaction.

The girl had black hair and brown eyes with a slightly tan skin with a small tiara that only went around her forehead that made her look like a Persian princess she was wearing brown jeans with a bleu shirt and a silver parka.

 _ **(if you want to see what she wears and looks like because I'm crap at giving description read this story on wattpad under my handle huntertr501 for a picture)**_

''alright students we have a new classmate for you so please introduce yourself after which the students can ask you a few questions'' chiron said with a nervous smile.

''my name is zoe nightshade'' she said with ice in her voice and a stern look at the boys of the class while her eyes softened when her eyes landed on me.

''where are you from'' one of the girls in the front asked.

''san Francisco'' she said with a smile as chiron seemed to get more nervous by the minute expecting the hunter of artemis to snap soon and kill some poor unfortunate boy.

these kind of questions continued for a while until mike asked a question that rekindled his desire to strangle the little bastard and made it look like chiron was somewhere in between praying to lord hades for the safety of his soul and having a heart attack.

''hey babe how about you come on a date with me sometime so I can show you a good time'' mike said that made some of the other guys question where he actually got the balls to say that the girls of the class and zoe where planning on kicking him in the balls for saying that while percy was trying to think of a place where no one would find mike body.

All zoe did for now however was glare ad him ''I already have a boyfriend boy'' she said with a sneer.

Mike seemed to have gotten a lot od courage from somewhere because he immediately responded with ''and what loser is would be better than me'' he said.

All zoe did on the other hand was smirk as while she wasn't a fan of the goddess of love this was a trick that she would use.

Zoe didn't reply to mike but instead walked over to percy and with a slight tinge of red kissed him in front of the whole class which got a wide range of reaction.

The boys in the class where cursing percy for dating such a babe the girls where cursing zoe for taking their untouchable king mike got pale as he realized that he insulted his adopted brothers secret girlfriend and because he was in school his mother couldn't protect him from percy more vindictive pranks while chiron simply looked lost.

As zoe stopped the kiss she simply smiled at percy ''surprise'' she said as she took her seat next to percy while chiron thought it would be best to start the lesson.

While percy couldn't be happier he had never told anyone but during the quest to save artemis he had fallen for zoe hard and he had been broken about her death which was one of the reasons why he put so much effort in his relationship with annabitch.

Something told him that this would be a school year he would enjoy.

 _ **And chapter done like it hate it let me know and just for my readers I will show you who are the current riders.**_

 _ **Ryuga = zoe nightshade  
ouja = percy  
knight = thalia grace  
scissor = luke castellan  
raia =?  
gai = ?  
tiger =?  
imperer =?  
verde = ?  
ryuki = ?  
alternative = ?  
femme = ?  
zolda =?  
odin =?**_


End file.
